Bewitched meets Wicked
by sexbell
Summary: there a new teacher at shiz and Glinda is not happy about it, Samantha/Elphaba eventually Glinda/Elphaba


Galinda was so happy that her and Elphaba were getting really close latelyppy that her and Elphaba er, Galinda knew that she was starting to have feeling toward Elphaba, but she was not ready to admit it to anyone just yet! As she have only just recently admit to herself, plus she was still dating Fiyero, Galinda was planning to break up with him anyway since he has change so much in just two weeks, he was not the same boy she met all those months ago.

Galinda walked into Dr Dillamond class that how have been taken over by some substitute teacher, since the law had just been passed that animals are no longer allow to teach anymore, Galinda seat down next to her best friend Elphaba, she normally sits next to Fiyero but all they do lately is argue.

Galinda smile at Elphaba "_I am looking forward to tonight"_ Galinda told her before opening her books then looked toward the front of the class, Galinda was really looking forward to tonight, but was dreading it at the same time, her Fiyero, Boq, Nessarose and Elphaba were going clubbing tonight and she just hoped that she would not get into another argue with Fiyero.

When class had ended the teacher asked everybody to stay back for a minute, "_Class I have enjoy very much teaching you all, but Madame Morrible has finally found a full time teacher, she will start tomorrow_" the teacher told them before dismissing them for the last time.

"_I am glad we have finally got a full time teacher, but I still miss Dr Dillamond" _Elphaba tell Galinda as they walked out of the class room, Galinda linked they arms as they walked down the corridor toward they next class.

"_I know you miss him, but once you meet the wizard, the two of you can team up and do something about it and start making things better" _Galinda tell Elphaba knowing that one day she would meet the wizard and make things right again, Galinda just knew it because Galinda believe in Elphaba and Galinda knew she would be right by Elphaba side helping her in any way she could.

As they walked out of the building to walk across campus to Madame Morrible magic class, they saw a new girl walking across the grass carrying three bags, handing toward the office, she had blond hair that came down just passed her shoulders

"_who the new girl?"_ Elphaba asked Galinda as she was always up to date on all the latest gossip and who's who, as they watched her walk across the glass, the young girl tripped over falling to the floor, one of her bags opened and all her clothes landed on the lawn.

Elphaba unlinked they arms and run over to help the pool girl, "_here!"_ Elphaba said as she kneed down and picked up one of her tops and handed it to her.

"_Thank you" _she said as she looked at the green girl, before taking the top from her, before helping the girl pick up the rest of her clothes, Elphaba pick up a green Jacket, as she handed over the jacket they hands touch, they look at they joining hands before looking into each other eyes, green eyes met green eyes.

Galinda was watching them the whole time, Galinda felt herself turning green with jealousy as she watched them, Galinda knew that she should not be feeling jealous since Elphaba was not her, but she could not help it, so she just walked over there and pulled Elphaba up, "_hi sweetie, who this?" _Galinda asked as she linked they arms again, Galinda had starting calling Elphaba sweetie about a week ago, after Galinda had come home in tears after having an another argue with Fiyero, Elphaba had comforted her and when she started feeling a little better Galinda had given Elphaba a hug and said "_thank you sweetie_" and now she would call Elphaba sweetie every now and again.

"_oh Galinda, I like you to meet" _Elphaba started to say but then realise that she had not the girl her name "_I am sorry, I did not catch your name"_ Elphaba say to the new girl.

"_oh my name is Samantha Stephens, I'm the new history teacher and what are your names?" _Samantha asked them

"_I am Elphaba Thropp and this is Galinda Upland and you're the new history teacher? But you look so young" _Elphaba said as she looks Samantha up and down

"_why thank you Elphaba your so sweet"_ Samantha say giving her a sweet smile

Galinda wanted nothing more than to slap Samantha righ around the face, but she just has to rise above it and try to push the feel of jealousy aside, "_yes she is, but can I ask why are you not running away screaming? Like everyone else does?"_ Galinda asked Samantha.

"_I'll lived in the human world for the last 90 years, and the human world is great for celebrate being different and just being who you are" _Samantha say with a smile "_and I like different anyway I had better go, I will see you both in class tomorrow"_ Samantha say to them both before leaving

"_wow she is really amazing, I can't wait for class tomorrow"_ Elphaba said as she watched Samantha walk away

"_she not that amazing, c'mon or we will be late for Madame Morrible"_ Galinda say pulling Elphaba along with her, they walked to class in silence as Elphaba was thinking about Samantha while Galinda was also thinking about Samantha and thinking that she could get in the way of her trying to tell Elphaba about her feeling, but first things firsts, she needs to break up with Fiyero and soon.

**Hope you all enjoy please R&R and let me know what you think**

**Sorry for any spelling mitakes **


End file.
